A network may include numerous nodes that are physically separated by substantial amounts of land. In many instances, testing such a network (e.g., performing protocol analysis) may require multiple technicians to use various electronic devices to coordinate the capture of a specific network event, such as, data traffic flowing on the numerous nodes. Often times, however, these electronic devices utilize graphical user interfaces that are cryptic and are not user friendly. Such cryptic interfaces may increase the difficulty for the multiple technicians to capture the specific network event. In addition, coordinating the multiple technicians to capture at approximately the same time may be overly burdensome.
These and other embodiments and advantages will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the various exemplary embodiments.